The Christmas Adventure: Tigger Style
by tiggeranddash
Summary: Tigger has decided to take the FMA characters and her OC, Amy, to visit the North Pole. Only things don't go as planned. Dimension travelling, animal talking, violent induced weirdness included.
1. In Which We Get a Little Lost

Tigger grinned as she looked at her victim trapped beneath her foot. She had a few scratches and bruises but nothing serious. In one hand she held her favorite hammer and her other hand was flashing a victory sign even though the only other people around where unconscious. She was in the middle of getting ready for the most epic Christmas adventure ever or at least she hoped it would be.

"You fought long and hard, Eddie boy," Tigger declared, "But in the end the victory was mine."

Edward Elric gave no response, having had the daylights knocked out of him by her last punch. After finishing her little speech she proceeded to drag Ed over to the other unconscious anime characters she had kidnapped and sat him upright. She tied him up with the last bit of rope and smiled proudly.

"_Mustang? Check. Havoc? Check. Hughes? Check. Hawkeye? Check. Armstrong? Unfortunately. Breda? Check. Falman? Check. Kain? Check. Winry? Check. Amy? Check. Ed? Check," _she listed, "_And last but not least, Al."_

Al would definitely be a challenge. Truthfully Al was a kind and gentle spirit, but due some tragic instances he no longer had a human body. Now his soul lived inside a giant suit of armor while his brother lugged around two fake limbs. The technical term for prosthetic limbs in his world was automail and they functioned like real limbs except they were made of metal and couldn't feel anything. Actually Ed was very good at using said automail and had put up quite a challenge with them. That was off topic though. The point was that since Al's body did not need to eat, sleep, shower, or any other task like that, he could not be knocked unconscious. Which meant that Tigger had to trick him into helping her. Al probably would have helped if she asked, but where was the fun in that?

"Al, someone tied up everyone and knocked them unconscious!" she yelled pretending to be frightened.

Right now all of them were somewhere in Tigger's mind. The last place a sane person would want to be. It was full of twists and turns, down was up, a spiral staircase that lead to the ceiling, and fifty-six different mazes. The only laws that applied were the ones Tigger made up. Usually she hosted the Omake for her story in her mind. It was much more convenient because anything could happen in her mind, but right now she really needed to get these people out of here and she was not leaving without Al!

"Tigger?" she heard Al call from behind a giant plushy of Inuyasha, "Tigger, what happened?"

"I have no idea!" she faked.

Al came running towards Tigger and Tigger pointed at the bundle of people tied up. She pretended to be scared and was trembling slightly. The trembling was really out of excitement though.

"_Come on just a little closer," _she urged Al on with her mind, "_He just needs to be in a little closer."_

"Brother! Amy! Colonel Mustang!" Al shouted in surprise, "Who could have done this?"

Al rushed to his brother's side, prepared to untie him and wake him up.

"_Perfect!"_

Tigger launched herself forward in a tackle worthy of an all star American football player. She hit Al in the side knocking him over. Ignoring the pain from slamming into a hard metal object and Al's shout of surprise, she picked his head off the floor and ran off with it.

"Tigger?" Al's body stood up and waved it arms around, "Tigger what happened?"

"This weird ninja came out of nowhere," Tigger lied scampering up the Inuyasha plushy, "He ran off with your head. What do we do?"

"A ninja?" Al asked confused, he apparently had never heard of ninjas before.

"Japanese warriors, who are really cool," Tigger replied finally reaching the top of Inuyasha's head.

"If you say so," Al sweatdropped, "Can you stop him?"

"Me stop a ninja?" Tigger questioned, "Only if I had superpowers."

"Untie brother, he'll no what to do," Al told her.

"Sure," Tigger agreed from her perch between the half dog demon's ears.

Silently she began to swing back and forth. The plushy with its tiny neck began to teeter and Tigger grabbed Inuyasha's ear for support.

"Tigger?" Al asked when he didn't hear her untying her brother.

"BONZAI!" Tigger screamed as the plushy toppled forward.

Adrenaline rushed through her system as the wind tried to uproot her from her spot. In less then a second Inuyasha's head smashed into Al, sending his body parts flying.

"Tigger, what happened?" came a hollow voice from Al's chest, but Tigger paid it no mind as she rolled off the plushy's head.

"Whoo! What a rush!" she exclaimed happily while clutching the area over her fast beating heart.

"Tigger what's going on?" Al asked frantic.

"Chill Al, take a nap," she ordered the armor, "We're going on a trip."

Before Al could make another protest, Amy picked up his torso and stuffed in a sack effectively cutting off any noise. Quickly she put each limb and Al's head, in a different sack and tied them to the bundle of people.

"And now we can begin!" she declared.

A blue hole opened in the ground a few feet away. Dark blue swirls ran through it and it began to pull objects closer. Tigger's one ability that actually worked outside her mind was the ability to open up a portal from her mind to any place in any world. Hurriedly she pushed her favorite characters and her OC into the portal. They were sucked away with a loud 'gloop' sound.

"To the North Pole I go!" Tigger shouted before jumping in after them.

************************************************************************

It was an interesting feeling, jumping into a portal. For about a tenth of a second it felt like you were floating, disobeying the laws of gravity. Then there was the feeling of all your intestinal organs sinking to your feet and it felt like someone grabbed your feet. A person had less then a moment to panic before there was a sudden tugging on their feet and they were pulled through.

Amy would have like to say that she clearly remembered every detail of the events prior to her being thrown in a portal, but she could not. She remembered goofing off in Tigger's mind while waiting for the next chapter to be released. For some reason it had been eerily quiet instead of the usual level of chaos and loudness. She had gone to look for Winry, who promised to teach her about automail, when she heard spy music playing. She had glanced around, wondering what the heck Tigger was up to now and how poor Ed would fare with it when it all became black.

Tigger would have made a good ninja, Amy gave her that. She had woke up right before being pitched into the portal with a throbbing headache, stiff joints, and squished between Winry and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. Currently she was falling through the portal. Images whirled by as the wind blew in her face and Amy felt the familiar sensation of her limbs being stretched, squashed, twisted, and put at odd angles before landing on her bum. Once she got over the throbbing in her behind, she glanced around.

"Its cold!" she heard Tigger yelp from somewhere nearby.

Amy shivered. Oh god it was cold. Was it snowing? Everything as far as the eye could see was shades of white, blue, and gray. Little white drops fell from the sky and was that the sea?

"Tigger, where the hell are we?" she demanded from her insane creator.

It was freezing here with a capital BRR! She was only wearing pair of jeans, one of Winry's old tee-shirts, and her beret. Not winter clothing that was for sure. Winry, who was still unconscious next to her, was turning blue!

"The North Pole!" Tigger proclaimed proudly, "Although I was a little off on our landing point."

"You think?" Amy heard Ed growl.

"Oh is the FullMetal Short Stack cold?" Mustang taunted.

"Shut up, Colonel Bastard!" Ed roared.

"Do not fear Edward! Our strong hearts will keep us warm!"

Oh lord. Was that Major Armstrong? There were the sounds of struggling and a few groans. Just how many people had Tigger brought along for this crazy trip.

"Armstrong you can't rip your shirt off when you're tied to others," Tigger pointed out.

"YOU ARE MOST RIGHT! MS. TIGGER!"

"The sparkles!" Amy heard Tigger scream in agony.

"Why am I tied up?" Winry asked confused waking up.

"Where's Al?" Ed panicked.

"Uh about that," Tigger sounded nervous.

"What did you do with my brother?"

"I might have," Tigger trailed off.

"Brother!" a voice cried happily.

Amy looked at the sack by her foot. It couldn't be.

"Al?" Ed asked looking around.

"In here, well part of me," Al admitted.

Amy gaped. Tigger had really pulled out all the stops for this.

"YOU SEPERATED MY BROTHER INTO DIFFERENT PIECES!"

"I can't knock him unconscious like the rest of you."

"HE IS NOT A TOY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM!"

The two continued to argue and others in the group broke out in conversation. Armstrong was yelling something about embracing the cold. Roy was cursing because his gloves had gone missing. Havoc was discussing whether being kidnapped by people from other dimensions was covered in his contract with Falman and Breda. Fuery was victim to Hughes's speech on his daughter's first time in the snow and Winry was screaming at Ed to shut up. Amy looked at the sack by her feet.

"Sorry, Al," she apologized feeling guilty that he was stuck in a bag and she couldn't help.

"It's okay. By the sound of it you are in much worse situation," Al spoke.

Silence fell on the group as they all looked at the swirling snow around them.

"IT'S COLD!" they all shouted in realization.

In one of bags, Al's head sweatdropped.

Amy shivered. Her teeth started chattering and Amy could no longer feel her ears.

"Cold, cold, cold," she repeated through chattering teeth.

"Do not worry!" Tigger proclaimed, she was about to continue when Ed cut in.

"Not worry! Not worry! How do you expect us to sit in the freezing winter air and expect us to not worry!" he shouted angrily.

"Take a chill pill, dude," Tigger replied.

"I think Ed has a point," Amy stated, "Couldn't you have brought us some winter clothes or something?"

"Actually we were supposed to land right outside Santa's workshop but I missed by a couple hundred meters."

"A COUPLE HUNDRED METERS!" the captive group roared.

"Yeah only a couple though," Tigger said pretending not to hear the death threats coming from Mustang and Edward.

"Tigger, can't you just transport us back into your mind?" Riza questioned.

"Or someplace far away from you and your crazy fanfic?" Ed mumbled.

Amy heard a large smacking sound that sounded oddly like Ed being hit with a blunt object.

"I would like to," Tigger tried to assure them, "But you see Santa has a magic barrier around his workshop. So it took a lot of energy to break it even with my cool mind powers."

"What are you trying to tell us?" Mustang interrupted.

"Ikindofdrainedallmyenergyandnowwe'restuckhereuntilIgetitbackandIhavenoideawhenthatwillbe."

There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to translate the gibberish Tigger had spoken.

"I think that Tigger just told us we're stuck here until further notice," Kain voiced.

"Tigger, you're a dead author," Amy warned glancing at the angry faces besides her.

"Come on people, where's your holiday spirit?" Tigger asked, "People don't kill people so close to Christmas!"

"People also don't leave their friends stranded out in North Pole," Winry pointed out.

"Touché," was all Tigger said.

The group continued to sit in silence for a while.

"So what now?" Breda voiced the thought going through everyone's mind.

"We sit here until we die of hypothermia," Mustang snapped.

"You said something about someone living up here, right Tigger?" Kain asked.

"Yeah Santa, why?"

"Can't you take us to this Santa's place. Maybe this figure will be able to help."

"That is a brilliant idea. I'm glad I thought of it!" Mustang proclaimed, "Tigger untie us and let us go forth!"

"I think the cold has gotten to Mustang's brain," Amy noted as everyone sweatdropped.

"Do you even know who Santa is?" Tigger asked.

"Nope," the Amestrains answered.

"Well you see Santa is," Tigger readied herself to launch into an explanation of Santa and Christmas when Amy interrupted.

"Can we explain that after we get somewhere warm where our toes won't freeze off?"

There was a murmur of agreement from the group.

"Fine," Tigger huffed.

There was the sound of footsteps crunching through snow and someone began to tug on the ropes binding all of them.

"Erggh! Erggh! Urrr!" Tigger growled trying to make the ropes untie.

"Tigger is there a problem?" Winry asked.

"Nope, not at all! Everything is perfectly fine here!"

"In cold weather objects bind together more easily especially if there is some sort of fluid that freezes easily," Falman explained.

"In other words the ropes froze together," Hughes sighed.

"We're going to die," Havoc said to no one in particular.

"I don't want to die! I'm too young!" Kain sobbed.

"Fuery your tears will freeze like that," Breda reminded him.

"AHHH! NO! DON'T FREEZE!"

Amy glanced at the sky. Snowflakes fell from the abyss above her and Amy marveled at the sight. So this was how she was going to die. After all the times she had come close to death this was not the way she thought it would end. She had always suspected she would die due to her kltuzy ways but she never imagined she would die at the North Pole by freezing to death. In fact compared to her other ways of dying this was the most painless so far. Sure her teeth were chattering like crazy and her fingers had gone numb but it was relatively peaceful. Maybe her whole body would just go numb and that would be the end of it. It probably wouldn't be that easy but Amy could dream. She shifted her head slightly to glance at the mountains in the distance. Snowflakes were so peaceful and calm, how could they be the end of her? All they did was drift and float to the ground and turn bright orange and come closer to her?

"Guys," Amy spoke, "Something's coming."


	2. What's Orange, Black, and White All Over

Tigger: I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN AROUND TO THIS STORY!

Amy: It's March you know.

Tigger: Yeah I know I have a calendar. Okay well obviously this story did not make my Christmas cut off.

Ed: No really?

Tigger: Sarcasm doesn't suit you Ed. Anyway think of this like an early Christmas present for next year.

Amy: This is so you can say your ahead and not behind, right?

Tigger: Maybe. But everyone likes the Christmas spirit.

Ed: Tigger does not

Tigger: I DO NOT OWN FMA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR ED'S TEMPER HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS STORY AND THIS PLOT! TAKE THAT ED!

Al: This story has a plot?

Amy: I think so.

Ed: WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY TEMPER?!

Tigger: A question that answers itself. Anyway enjoy the chapter people.

Ed: HOLD ON!

* * *

The orange speck flew closer and closer until Amy could make out a tiny face. There was also a pair of shimmering transparent wings attached to the back of the being and they were carrying what looked like a water gun.

"What is that?" Winry asked when it came closer.

The others tried to crane their necks to look at what was coming.

"It's a mini person with wings and a gun of some sorts," Tigger stated.

"So we finally found a person shorter then FullMetal here," Mustang taunted.

Ed growled but was stopped before he could say anything else.

"I don't think it's a person," Amy marveled as the tiny creature came to a stop inches from her face.

She could see clearly now that it was no person. The face and body structure resembled that of a human's but the face was sharper, the ears were pointy, and the eyes were a bright ruby color. The wings were shaped like a bird's wings but they had no feathers. The orange was actually the clothing on the figure which consisted of a pair of shorts, a tee-shirt, and sandals.

"Arden Anam at your service," the creature introduced itself, "I'm a snow fairy."

The group gaped at the 'snow fairy'. Sure they had seen a lot of crazy things since Tigger started writing a fic about them, but this was more out there then usual. An orange snow fairy? Shouldn't snow fairies be white? Last Amy had checked Snow fairies didn't exist, but then again with Tigger anything could happen.

"A snow fairy?" Winry repeated.

"Yep. This here is my snow machine," the fairy explained holding up the gun in its hand, "I just set it to the right mode and it can shoot everything from a single snowflake to a blizzard. Cool, huh?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Amy sighed, "Tigger always did attract the strangest things."

"The lion followed me okay! I did not steal it from the zoo!" Tigger retorted.

"That looks so cool," Winry motioned to the snow maker in Arden's hand, "How does it work?"

"Who cares how it works?" Havoc complained, "The question is if this fairy can get us out of here. My cigarette is frozen!"

"Sorry no can do," Arden replied, "I freeze things not break them."

"It was worth a shot," Breda tried to shrug.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS WORTH A SHOT? I CAN'T FEEL MY BUTT HERE AND I'M MISSING MY DATE!" Havoc shouted.

"There's no point in getting all worked up over something we can't change," Breda stated, "Might as well sit and wait until a sun fairy arrives or something."

"THIS IS THE NORTH POLE! WHERE WOULD WE FIND A SUN FAIRY?"

"Actually this is the South Pole," Arden piped up.

All eyes turned to Tigger.

"North Pole, huh?" Ed arched an eyebrow.

"Only a couple hundred meters?" Winry's eye twitched dangerously.

"Santa's workshop is right over there?" Mustang growled dangerously.

"I knew something seemed off," Tigger murmured.

The group cast Tigger the evil eye. She had gotten them stranded in the freezing cold on the wrong side of the world! Tigger should be thankful that they were tied up right now.

"RUN AWAY!" Tigger screamed and the sound of footsteps could be heard running through the snow.

"AHHHH! Oof! Stupid snow!" Tigger had apparently fallen down, but got right back up again, "AHHHHHH!!!"

The group watched angrily as the person responsible for their current situation high-tailed it out of the area they were in.

"Do you think she's coming back?" Kain asked after Tigger was out of sight.

"If she values her life she'll keep running and never look back," Ed responded.

"Antarctica is an island Ed," Amy informed him, "A big frozen wasteland of an island, but an island none the less."

"Maybe she'll start swimming," Hughes spoke.

"And maybe the seals won't eat her," Amy retorted sarcastically.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"Being stuck in Antarctica by a crazy author tends to do that to me."

"What happened to Major Armstrong?" Winry piped up, "I haven't heard from him in a while and I can't see him either."

"It looks like he fell asleep," Fuery told them.

"Falling asleep in the cold is bad for humans," Arden reminded them.

Members of the group started to freak out. A couple tried to wake the sleeping man but to no avail. Suddenly a huge yawn could be heard and the earth rumbled beneath the group. A huge gust of wind came and Amy felt herself fly though the air. She landed face first in the cold. The snow cushioned her fall but Amy immediately stood upright and tried to brush as much as the offending substance off as possible. A shiver shot down her spine and Amy began to rub her arms together for warmth.

"Hey we're free," Winry rejoiced through chattering teeth.

"AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO THE SUPER ARMSTRONG WAKE UP CALL!" Armstrong bellowed, "WE ARMSTRONGS HAVE A SECRET TECHNIQUE THAT IF WE SLEEP FOR A FEW MINUTES, WE WILL GAIN SUPER STRENGTH, WHICH I USED TO BREAK US FREE!"

"How's it a secret if he just told us?" Havoc whispered.

Fuery, Breda, and Falman just shrugged their shoulders. Sometimes it was better to not ask questions and just go along with what the muscely man said.

"What about Alphonse?" Riza asked.

The group looked around to see various sacks scattered in the snow.

"DON'T WORRY I SHALL BREAK HIM FREE!" Armstrong declared.

Quickly the man gathered up the bags and placed them in a pile. He grabbed a sack in his hands and began to pull it apart. The bag ripped open with a large tearing sound and Al's head fell to the ground. Armstrong continued with this procedure until a pile of Al's armor lay on the snowy ground.

"Al, are you okay?" Ed questioned.

"I'm fine brother how are you holding up?"

"A little cold doesn't bother me," Ed smirked, "Now wait a second while I put you back together."

Ed rummaged around in the pile until he found Al's chest piece. He clapped his hands together and pressed them against the seal. Sparks of light shot up from the ground as a wind surrounded Al. His body began to piece back together and a few seconds he was whole again.

"Good to see you whole Al," Ed joked.

"It's good to be whole brother," Al replied.

Amy smiled at the brotherly moment and looked at the others in the group. Hughes was hugging his pictures of Elysia. Fuery was shivering while Havoc and Arden were having a conversation. Lieutenant Hawkeye was scolding Mustang for threatening to set Hughes's pictures on fire. Breda and Falman were being forced to watch Armstrong pose and Winry was zippering up her mechanics outfit in an attempt to be warmer. A little bell dinged in the back of Amy's head.

"Oh come on," she groaned, "Why am I the only one with short sleeves?"

The others looked at their outfits and then at Amy.

"Hey, you're right," Havoc spoke through his frozen cigarette.

"I have short sleeves," Arden offered.

The others gave the fairy a look which clearly stated that it didn't matter what the fairy was wearing because snow fairies don't get cold.

"I'm going to freeze to death," Amy shivered.

"Ed will freeze too if we don't get out of here quick," Amy told them, "His automail wasn't made for freezing cold weather. The skin around his ports will begin to get frost bite if he stays out in the cold too long."

"WHAT?" Ed yelped.

"I forgot to mention that earlier," Winry confessed rubbing the back of her head.

"So two of this group should be dead within the next hour," Havoc said bluntly.

"Apparently yes," Breda sighed.

"DON'T WORRY!" Hughes cried joyously, "THESE PHOTOS OF ELYSIA WILL WARM YOUR HEARTS AND PROTECT YOU!"

"They would also make great starters for a fire," Mustang smirked.

"Not my Elysia!" Hughes hugged his pictures closer.

"LET PREFORM A GROUP HUG!" Armstrong suggested, "IT WILL KEEP US WARM BY SHARING BODY HEAT!"

"I'd rather freeze," Ed stated.

"You're a rather interesting bunch," Arden voiced.

"That we are," Amy spoke as Ed tried to avoid Armstrong's hugs of doom.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble. Amy's entire body shook and she fell into the cold wet snow. Her body vibrated and the others around her let out shouts of surprise.

"What's going on?" Winry asked.

"I have no idea!" Arden replied.

"It sounds like footsteps," Riza reported.

"What has feet so big it can shake the ground?" Fuery asked fearfully.

Amy felt her chest tighten in fear. What was going on? Her body shivered and she tried to move her limps to huddle for warmth but she felt like a ragdoll being tossed around by the wind. The footsteps got closer. Every time a foot crashed into the ground Amy was tossed into the air. She tried to turn her head to see what was coming but she couldn't make out what was approaching. Finally she managed to crane her next to see what was coming.

It was a giant penguin and Tigger was sitting on its shoulder. The penguin had to be at least four stories tall and sixteen meters wide. It was mostly black with a white stomach and orange feet.

"Alright Gumbo stop here," Tigger instructed the penguin.

The penguin halted with one final stop which caused everyone to go flying into the air. Then it held out one of its wings and Tigger slid down it and dropped a few feet to the ground.

"I have returned," Tigger announced, "And before you all kill me I brought jackets!"

Before anyone could protest Tigger clapped her hands and Gumbo bent over. Four penguins slid off the big penguin's back. They had coats, gloves, hats, and scarves in their fins.

"May I present Psychotic Pyro Fairy, Lulu, Annora, and Wandering Hittokiri," Tigger introduced the penguins.

The first penguin had a red and green bow tied to its fin and waved at them. The second had a purple bow around its neck and it also waved. Penguin number three had a blue newspaper boy hat on and gave the group a look while the fourth penguin had a sword around its waist and was glaring at the third penguin.

"Why do the penguins have coats?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"They're for you, midget," the penguin with the hat spat out.

The group was once again staring in awe. Havoc's cigarette even fell out of his mouth.

"The penguin just talked," Winry stated.

"Hey, wait," Ed growled, "Did that penguin just call me short?"

"No shit Sherlock. How long did it take you to figure that one out?" Annora questioned sarcastically.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL ONE SNOWFLAKE CAN BURY HIM?"

"You're standing in millions of snowflakes, how can one bury you?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Brother, it's just a penguin! Don't hurt it!"

"Listen to your brother, midget."

"ARGHHH!"

"Thanks for the coats," Amy thanked Lulu while accepting a bright yellow coat.

She, Winry, and the members of the military decided they had better things to do then watch Ed fight with a penguin. They were all dressing themselves in winter gear and chatting to the penguins. It was easier to pretend that talking penguins were an everyday thing rather then debate how in the world a penguin could talk.

"You're welcome," Lulu said, handing Amy a pair of white gloves to put on her frozen fingers.

"Tigger, where did you get all these coats from?" Winry asked slipping on her own pair of gloves.

The penguins and Tigger shared a look.

"I just found them lying around," Tigger answered.

************************************************************************

(Fifteen minutes earlier)

"Pyro, are you in position, over?"

"I'm in. Lulu, are you ready?"

"I've got them in my sights."

"Wandering here. Annora and Gumbo are ready to go."

"Alright let's move out."

"Sir, I think there is something you should hear," a solider motioned for his boss to come over.

The soldier's name was Mark Adams and he was helping protect some scientists who were doing some research on the frozen continent. At the moment he had been listening to the radio checking to see how the others were doing and if they needed any backup. While he had been listening, Mark overheard a strange conversation. No matter how odd it was though he had to report it to the higher-ups.

"What is, solider?" the gruff voice of his boss asked him.

His boss was an excellent military operator who had seen many battles and participated in his fair share of terrifying events. He was a buff man who didn't like nonsense.

"I think we may have tuned into another radio's broadcast," Mark told his boss, "Here listen to this."

Mark replayed what he had heard to his boss.

"What do you think, sir?"

"I think that the men should be wary. Someone is planning to attack us."

"Do you think so sir? This is awfully careless for an attack."

"DO AS I SAY SOLDIER!"

"Sir, yes sir" Mark saluted.

"Now," his superior began before screams interrupted him.

"We need help!" a voice cried through the radio.

"What do we do?" another one screamed.

"What is going on out there?" Mark's superior demanded.

The building Mark was in rattled and more screams could be heard. A few gun shots went off.

"Tell me what's going on!" his boss demanded once again.

"It's! It's," someone tried to answer, "OH MY GOD!"

The line went dead and all that could be heard was static.

"Solider you stay here," Mark's superior ordered, "If I don't come back call headquarters."

"But," Mark tried to object.

"No buts!"

His superior pulled on his hat and took his gun out of his pocket.

"I wish you luck, soldier," was all his boss said before running outside.

The door slammed shut behind him and Mark was left all alone inside. At first he could hear screams and the building continued to rattle from time to time but then it all became quiet. Nervously Mark picked up his gun. He pointed it at the door. There was no way he was going down without a fight. Slowly the door creaked open.

A small penguin with a blue hat stood in the doorway.

"What?" Mark gasped.

"I've got one," the penguin cried.

Another penguin, this one with a green and red bow, rushed into the room. It kicked the gun out of Mark's hands and knocked him to the ground. Before Mark could blink the two penguins tied and gagged him.

"Clear," the penguin with a bow called.

Another penguin and a girl entered the room.

"Sweetness," the girl exclaimed, "Okay grab eleven coats, hats, and pairs of gloves. I have people in need of defrosting."

The penguins hurried towards the storage room and emerged with numerous jackets and other types of winter supplies.

"Okay let's go, go, go," the girl motioned for the penguins to go outside and then she turned towards Mark, "Thanks for letting us borrow your stuff."

Then the girl was gone and the penguins were gone.

* * *

Tigger: TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE WACKY ADVENTURES! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLE AND SORRY BUT THERE IS NO OMAKE INSTEAD WE HAVE THIS SHORT MESSAGE.

(Commerical starts)

Deep voice: Have you ever had temper problems? Do you get so angry that you want to hurt people?

(PIcs of angry faced Ed appear)

Deep Voice: Have you ever lashed out? Taken your temper out on innocent bystanders?

(Pic of Ed hurting the people who called him short in Reole)

Deep Voice: Do the littlest comments make you lash out?

(Reel of pics with people calling Ed short and him trying to hurt them)

Deep Voice: Well no more. With this Anger-Be-Gone you will be angry no more.

(Shows a blue bottle with Anger-Be-Gone written on the side)

Deep Voice: One spray and you will go from this (pic of angry Ed) to this (pic of smiling but murderous looking Ed). Hey wait that's not right. Don't we have any pictures of him smiling?

A small voice: Ed tore them all up when he saw this commerical.

Deep Voice: Oh....I'm going to go get some ice-cream then.

(Commerical ends)


End file.
